I Don't Want to Live on the Moon
"I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" is a Sesame Street song sung by Ernie, who expresses his desire to visit the moon someday, but ultimately decides he doesn't want to live there. He also sings about wanting to travel under the sea and to a few other places, as long as he is able to return home to those he loves. This segment was also an opportunity to see Ernie in full-body puppet form. Ernie later sang this song with Aaron Neville. Jim Henson's original vocal recording was mixed with Aaron Neville's recording, giving the impression that Jim Henson was still performing three years after he died. This version was directed by Jon Stone The Muppet Mindset: Interview with Muppeteer Pam Arciero and includes three clips from the original. Ernie once again sang this song, with Shawn Colvin, in the 1998 special Elmopalooza. Bob, Rosita, and Telly Monster sang this song in a 2003 episode of Sesame Street. An all new version of this song performed by Steve Whitmire and combined with Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star can be found in the Sesame Street Live presentation of Super Grover! Ready for Action. Bob McGrath also sang this with Christopher Cerf on piano at a panel discussion at the Brooklyn Public Library on November 21, 2009. In a Plaza Sésamo insert, the Barón Púrpura sings the song. The song was also released as a book, I Don't Want to Live on the Moon. The tune was used as underscore in "One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure" when Elmo and Hu Hu Zhu express their interest to return home from their imaginary trip to the Moon. Image:Neville-moon.jpg|Ernie and Aaron Neville's performance. Image:ShawnColvinErnie.jpg‎|Ernie and Shawn Colvin's performance. Image:Baron-LiveOnMoon.jpg|''Plaza Sesamo'' performance Notes * It took three puppeteers to perform Ernie in this song: Jim Henson performed Ernie's head and left hand, while another puppeteer worked Ernie's right hand, and another puppeteer operated Ernie's feet. This example of bunraku-style puppetry is one of the frequent uses of Alternate Puppetry Techniques. * Ernie made a reference to the song in episode 3909. Releases ;Audio (original version) *''The People in Your Neighborhood'' (1980) *''The Best of Ernie'' (1983) *''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' (1991) *''We Are All Earthlings'' (1993) *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''Dreamytime Songs'' (1996) *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' (1996) ;Audio (Aaron Neville version) *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (2003) ;Audio (Shawn Colvin version) *''Elmopalooza!'' (1998) ;Video (original version) *''The Best of Ernie and Bert'' (1986) *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' (1993, introduction cut) *''The World of Jim Henson'' (1994, excerpt) ;Video (Shawn Colvin version) *''Elmopalooza!'' (1998) ;Online *Sesamestreet.org original: Aaron Neville: *Hulu original: Aaron Neville: *SesameStreet's YouTube Channel original: Aaron Neville: ;Special *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990, excerpt) *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever'' (1994, brief clip of Aaron Neville version only) ;Publications *''The Sesame Street Songbook'' (1992 and 2007 editions only) ;Other *''Magic on Sesame Street'' (1988, interactive video) Sources Category: Sesame Street Songs